


Dancing with You

by Adka2333



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: Nothing but pure, much needed, fluff, exactly what it says in the tags, short and sweet.WARNING: Minor spoilers regarding the latest episode.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Dancing with You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Minor spoilers regarding the latest episode. Please tell me if you see any spelling or grammatical errors, or if you want to be tagged in future works. Kudos and comments are appreciated, this fic is also posted on my tumblr sideblog anxiously-optimistic, it's my first fic posted on ao3 and i still don't really know how this works so be gentle with me! Enjoy! :3

"I'm telling you, she hates me!" Roman said in defeat after unsuccessfully trying to turn on the old gramophone, a birthday gift to Janus that Patton found on his attic and somehow managed to repair it to a near-mint condition.

"Nonsense dear, Jasmine doesn't hate you!" Janus pinched his nose in attempt to mimic exasperation, however he could not hide a glimmer of smile breaking out on his face when dusting off powdered sugar from his beloved's hair. "I don't think anything that comes from Pat could even possess the ability to hate" he remarked "have you tried being more gentle with her?" He questioned as he gingerly ran his fingers through colorful roses painted on the sides of the device. Carefully guiding Roman's hands, they managed to put on the vinyl and get the music going.

The next few things happened in quick succession, making Roman's heart run mile a minute; first he felt delicate fingers on his waist, seconds later his world shifted dramatically. Upon realizing he was literally being swept off his feet, he quickly grabbed Janus' neck in an attempt to regain balance and after a bit of fumbling around, they both found a comfortable, sort of slow rhythm and swayed along to the soft, melancholic sounds coming from the ancient gramophone. Janus hid his smile in the crook of Roman's neck.

It wasn't until what felt like eternity later, Roman tensed up at the beeping noises coming from the kitchen, and hastily broke their embrace. Janus stood a little confused in the middle of their living room, still lost in his trance-like peaceful state until he heard shrilling scream from the other side of the house.

"MY CUPCAKES!"


End file.
